1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved amusement device which is especially adapted for use in spelling education. The device offers amusement and in addition, provides spelling education as well as memory training for adults and children alike. Games played with the device provide an interesting pastime which requires mental activity and which activity is stimulated by competition between the players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, many different types of amusement and game devices have been used to aid in spelling education. In addition, a variety of play objects such as blocks, game boards, etc. have been provided with letters and numbers thereon so that, for example, blocks may be aligned in a row to spell a word. Other "Dominoe" type spelling games have been developed for amusement and spelling education, and these games often provide spelling competition between players.
The present invention relates to a new and improved amusement device for use in spelling education and memory development. More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved amusement device of the character described for the above purposes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved amusement device for use in spelling education which provides an interesting and competitive game for use by two or more players.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved amusement device of the character described which is compact in size, neat in appearance, light in weight, economical to make, easy to use and relatively low in cost.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved amusement device of the character described which is usable by adults and children for playing a competitive game which stimulates spelling education and provides memory training.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved amusement device of the character described which includes a single element providing a plurality of different spelling education programs.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved amusement device of the character described having an indexable disk with a plurality of alphabetic characters formed in a plurality of matrices of rows and columns which are visible through a matrix of window openings in a board.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved amusement device of the character described wherein the indexable, rotary disks are provided with sets of alphabetic characters in matrices on opposite sides and are reversible so that an even greater number of spelling programs are available with a single disk.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved amusement device adapted for use in a competitive game wherein spelling education and memory training are involved.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an amusement device of the character described wherein a plurality of disks, each having a plurality of matrices of alphabetic characters on opposite sides thereof are supported in a base member for selective application and use in playing the game.